Happy New Year
by Wisterian Princess
Summary: A New Years all human One-Shot. Clary and Simon get invited to Isabelle's New Year's Eve party, where Clary gets locked in the bathroom with Jace, Isabelle and Simon start flirting, and Alec comes out of the closet. Clace, Malec, Sizzy


**This one-shot is a little long, I know, but it's actually pretty good :)**

**I wrote this in honor on the New Year, and I hope you like it!**

* * *

Isabelle Lightwood passed out red invites in the hallway of her high school; invites to her annual New Year's Eve party.

Isabelle's parties were always epic, and everyone knew it. The Lightwoods' Victorian mansion was always parent-free, and always was full of people from her school.

"Hope you can make it," said Isabelle, handing Camille Belcourt an invitation.

Camille smiled. "Awesome. Can't wait," she waved at Isabelle before she left.

Isabelle was very well known for her parties.

She saw her lab partner out of the corner of her eye, talking to her only friend, and trotted up to her. "New Year's Eve party at my house," she held out an invitation towards her. "Hope you can make it."

Isabelle's lab partner, Clary, took the invitation and gave it a disapproving look. "Um, no thanks," she held the invitation back towards her. "Parties aren't really my thing."

Isabelle was taken aback. Who would refuse a party invitation from her? Much less someone as unpopular as Clary Fray. "What? But you have to! Everyone's gonna be there."

Clary readjusted the messanger bag on her shoulder. "That's the point."

Isabelle rolled her eyes, and pushed the invitation back at her. "Just come, okay? You can bring your cute friend," she jerked her chin in the boy's direction. "Hey, I'm Isabelle."

He was staring at her, obviously thinking she was pretty. Who _didn't_?

"Um," he pushed his glasses further up his nose, then looked at Clary. "... Do you want to...?" he sounded hopeful. The corner of Isabelle's mouth curled up. _Damn_, she was good at that.

Clary rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine," she grumbled, crumbling the invitation and stuffing it in the pocket of her sad, sad jeans.

"And please come early," Isabelle added quickly. If Clary showed up in those jeans, Isabelle wanted advanced notice.

"Sure," Clary mumbled.

The bell rang.

* * *

"You're _weak_," said Clary to Simon, glaring at him.

Simon shrugged. "What? _Isabelle Lightwood_ invited us to her party. That boats well for us, doesn't it?"

Clary rolled her eyes. "I don't know why. I'm her lab partner. She already thinks I'm weird, you can see in in the condescending way she looks at me."

Simon nudged her. "Come on Clary. Don't you want to have just a _little_ fun?"

Clary sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. We'll go to the stupid party."

Clary and Simon parted ways when Clary went into English. She was headed to her usual seat, but it was already taken by a blonde boy. He was sitting there, flirting with a black haired girl who Clary knew, but not by name.

Clary rolled her eyes and settled into the seat next to Eric, Simon's next door neighbor.

Eric gave Clary a crooked smile. "_Hey_ Clary," he said, obviously trying and failing to sound sexy.

"Hi," Clary looked to the front of the room, and it sounded like Eric had given up. Clary was glad.

Mr. Starkweather went on about something Clary spaced out during. She let her mind wandered to anything else: Fullmetal Alchemist, how good black coffee from Java Jones sounded right now, how chapped her lips feft...

When the bell finally rang, Clary scooped up her messenger bag, and tried not to run out of the room. She ran smack into someone's back right outside the room, and stumbled back from the impact.

The boy turned around, and looked her up and down. It was the blonde boy who had stolen her seat. "Well, I'm certainly used to girls throwing themselves at me by now, but-"

"Excuse me," Clary said flatly, glaring at him, then walking away. She heard one of the other guys laugh.

"_Ouch_."

She ignored them, and went to her locker.

Simon leaned against the locker next to her's. "Ugh. I got a D on my math test," he held it up to her.

She eyed him. "Shouldn't you try _studying_, Lewis?"

Simon chuckled. "How can I study if I have band practice?"

Clary rolled her eyes. "And by '_band practice_' you mean fighting over band names for two hours everyday?"

Simon frowned. "_Ouch_, Clary."

* * *

"Alec!" Isabelle shouted down the stairs. "Can you set out the salsa? I forgot to."

"Sure," he called back.

Isabelle smiled. "Thanks!" She headed back to her bathroom and threw open her makeup back, and touched up her red lipstick.

Isabelle party started in half an hour. Her parents went to a bed and breakfast in Tahoe, and her and Alec had the house. Isabelle, of course, had claimed it for her party. Max had to stay in his room.

The doorbell rang. Isabelle put away her makeup bag, and trotted down the stairs. Alec was at the door, letting Clary and her friend in.

"You came!" Isabelle smiled. She was honestly surprised. Clary didn't seem like the kind of person who liked parties.

Clary looked around at the empty entryway. "... Are we _too_ early?"

Isabelle stopped in front of her, and looked her up and down. A boy's T-shirt, and those ugly holed jeans. "Right on time," said Isabelle. "Because you need to change before anyone else sees you."

Clary frowned, and looked down at herself. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Isabelle just laughed. She took Clary by her wrist, and hauled her up the stairs.

"Wait," she protested. "What are you-"

"She'll be back soon," Isabelle called to Clary's friend. She pulled her into the bathroom. "Wait here," she said firmly. She ran to her room, and opened her drawers, tearing through them looking for something that might fit Clary's small, boyish frame. She settled on a slim fitting black mini skirt, and a v-necked T-shirt.

She went back into the bathroom, and threw the clothes at her. She caught them and blinked. "... What are these for?"

"You to wear."

Clary looked up at her. "_What_?"

"There is _no_ way you're gonna wear that to a party. Is that _really_ how you wanna start the new year?!"

Clary rolled her eyes. "It doesn't really matter that much-"

"You change, I'll get you shoes," Isabelle rushed back to her room, and got out her seven-inch blue pumps, and went back to the bathroom. The door was closed, so Isabelle waited patiently.

She heard a click that was all too familiar, and snorted.

"Ah! Isabelle!" Clary yelled. "The door handle came off!"

"That happens," said Isabelle, opening the door. She held out her hand, and Clary gave her the knob. Isabelle shoved it back into the hole in the door, then looked at Clary.

She looked nice. The skirt was almost down to Clary's knees, and the T-shirt showed off most of her shoulder blades, and the neckline was cut in a V, but not too deep.

"That looks good on you," Isabelle handed her the pumps.

Clary's eyes went wide. "No," she took a step back. "No way in hell."

Isabelle raised her eyebrow, still holding them out.

Clary frowned, and eyed her suspiciously. "Is this some sort of _mean-girl_ plan? Are you gonna make me wear _stilts_, then shove me into the punch bowl or something?"

Isabelle raised her eyebrows. "... Really? Not my thing," she shrugged. "Believe it or not, I don't have a lot of friends- much less _girl_ friends. You're..." she lowered her hand, wondering why she was telling Clary this. "Nevermind," she held the heels out to Clary again.

Clary took the shoes, and sat down on a chair to put them on.

That was when Isabelle realized Clary was Isabelle's only female friend. Clary had listened to her when she talked in class, and they hung out occasionally at lunch. Isabelle couldn't believe it.

Clary attempted to stand, but fell over. "No," she said. "I can't _stand_ these, or stand _in_ these."

Isabelle got over herself, and helped Clary sit back in the chair. "You know what... I'll get you flats."

Clary let out a sigh of relief, and kicked off the heels.

* * *

When Isabelle was finally done dressing Clary up, doing her hair, and her makeup, she let Clary go downstairs. It had taken Isabelle a full hour to be satisfied. She'd had her try on several outfits, and did some experimenting with her makeup. The house was now packed with people.

Not many eyes turned to Clary as she descended the stairs in the tight, knee length purple dress Isabelle had made her wear, their eyes went to Isabelle behind her.

"Welcome!" Isabelle called as she passed Clary on the stairs. "Happy New Year!"

A couple people whooped, and Isabelle laughed as she reached the bottom of the staircase.

Clary finished her decent, and wandered into the crowd. She was a great deal shorter than most of the people here. It almost made her wish she'd worn those stupid heels- _almost_.

"Clary!" said Simon, catching up to her. He looked her up and down. "Wow. You look..."

"Ridiculous, I know," Clary got out of the hoard of people, and went to lean up against one of the walls. Simon followed her, and leaned next to her. "I feel like... I don't know... _uncomfortable_."

Simon chuckled, and pushed up his glasses. "I was actually gonna say you look nice."

Clary scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Thanks."

A group of girls gathered near Clary and Simon, and Clary eavesdropped due to boredom.

"... Who're you gonna kiss at midnight?" One of them asked excitedly.

"I'm gonna kiss _Jace_," said a blonde girl.

"Oh. _I_ was gonna kiss Jace," said another.

"Well, too bad. You can go kiss Mister '_made in Brooklyn_' over there," she jerked her head in Clary's direction, and Clary realized she was talking about Simon.

Clary looked at Simon's T-shirt. It was, in fact, the one that said '_made in Brooklyn_' across the front. Clary realized Simon was talking to her.

"... And why bother, right? I mean, it's not like Neo _or_ Trinity survive!"

Clary nodded, jumping in. "Yeah, no kidding."

"Thank you," Simon made a gesture with his hands. "So anyway..." he trailed off, suddenly looking uncomfortable. He shifted so he wasn't facing her, but straight ahead, and put his hands in his pockets. "Clary... We've known each other for a long time now, right?"

Clary frowned. Where did this come from? "Yeah. Ten years now, I think," she nudged him. "Wow, friends for a decade. That's something, isn't it?"

Simon looked at his shoes. "Yeah... Listen..." he looked uncomfortable, nervous. _Why_?

"Simon?"

"Um," he licked his lips. "So... at midnight... are you gonna kiss anyone?"

Clary raised her eyebrows. "Um, no. Who would I even kiss?"

Simon looked at her, and opened his mouth, then closed it again.

"What about you?" Clary asked. "Are you gonna kiss anyone?"

His eyes widened. "Um..."

"Hey, I'm gonna get a drink, you want one?"

Simon nodded quickly. "Yeah. Hopefully it's _spiked_," he added.

Clary shook away Simon's weirdness, and made her way through the crowd to the drink table. When she was almost there, someone turned around, and she ran into their arm. Their drink came out of their hand, and spilled on the front of the dress.

Clary looked down at it. "Oh, sorry," said a guy who sounded like he was drunk, then he left.

Clary expelled a breath, and made her way back through the crowd, and up the stairs to go to the bathroom.

She opened the door, walked in, and slammed it shut behind her. Why did she ever agree to go to this stupid party?

"Someone's in here," said a male voice.

Clary froze and gasped. The bathroom was on the longer side, and it turned a corner to a hidden area. That was probably where the voice was coming from. "Sorry," she said. She turned around, and tried to open the door, but the handle came off. "Oh no."

* * *

Isabelle took a sip from her red solo cup. She was standing in the kitchen, looking at the group of popular girls gossiping by the snack table. They were talking, laughing...

Isabelle frowned, realizing they'd never really talked about anything that mattered. They were just _there_, and Isabelle wasn't really friends with any of them.

She took a giant gulp of her drink, and finished it off. She saw a boy- Clary's friend- taking a large gulp of his drink, then shuddering, and wrinkling his nose. Isabelle giggled, and made her way over to him.

"Hey," she leaned against the counter next to him.

"Hi," he said, barely paying her any mind at all. He didn't seem as taken by her as he had when Clary was around... She pursed her lips, realizing. "Have you seen Clary?" he asked, looking at her.

The corner of Isabelle's lips curled up. "You _like_ her, don't you?"

He looked surprised. "I- what?"

"What did you say your name was again?"

"Um," he pushed his glasses up his nose. "Simon."

"Well, _Simon_, do you like Clary?"

Simon blinked. "N- not like that! We're friends," he looked at his shoes and blushed.

Isabelle laughed. "Don't worry, I won't tell," she winked. "Does she feel the same way, do you think?"

Simon shrugged. He was kinda cute, Isabelle thought, in a nerdy sort of way. "I honestly have no idea."

Isabelle looked around. "Well, are you gonna kiss her at midnight?"

Simon looked up at her, face turning a cute shade of red. "Uh..."

Isabelle giggled. "Well, a good way to test if she likes you is to make her jealous."

Simon suddenly looked uncomfortable again.

Isabelle smiled. "I'll help you out, if you want."

Simon looked at her, a confused look on his face. "... Why?"

Isabelle honestly didn't know why. Maybe it was so she could meddle in other people's lives? Or maybe because... "Because it'll be fun."

* * *

"Oh no," said Clary, trying to jam the door knob back into it's socket. She tried to turn it, but it just came out again. This was _not_ happening.

She heard a chuckle from behind her, and bit her lip. She slowly turned around, and saw a boy, leaning against the wall that lead around the corner. He was blonde, tall, muscular, and had a very handsome face. He was attractive all together.

Wait.

Wasn't this the boy who stole her seat in English? Not to mention her running into him after, and him saying something that automatically made Clary pin him as an asshole.

"Did you _break off_ the door knob?"

Clary gritted her teeth in anger, and her hands turned to fists. "It broke on it's own!"

The boy laughed, and put his hands up. "Whatever you say."

Clary spun around, and continued to attempt to fix the door knob.

"I'm Jace, by the way," he said. "Jace Wayland."

"Clary Fray," she said flatly. She tried to twist the handle again, but it came right out. She growled a curse at it.

Jace chuckled again. "Old houses like this are always breaking, aren't they? My house was build in the seventies, so I can imagine this one is much worse."

Clary let out an exasperated sigh, giving up. She turned around and held out the handle. "Do _you_ want to try?"

"No," the corner of his mouth curled up. "I'm good. If I just wait patiently, you'll do it for me."

Clary growled, then walked over to the shelf close to the door, and slammed the handle down. She looked at him, and crossed her arms. "I guess we're both stuck in here then."

* * *

Magnus Bane walked into Isabelle Lightwood's house. It was full of people, talking, drinking, dancing. Magnus could never resist a good party- especially one thrown by Isabelle Lightwood.

Magnus scanned the crowd, and spotted his ex, Camille Belcourt, looking at him. He quickly went into the crowd. He desperately didn't want to talk to her. He was pretty sure she wanted to apologize to him for cheating on him, then get back together. He didn't want that.

Camille's excuse for breaking his heart was. _"Do you honestly expect me to just stay faithful to you? I need to get around a little bit, see what I like."_

She'd broken his heart, but he would never tell her that.

He needed to look like he was meeting someone, but who? He quickly scanned the crowd, and his eyes landed on Alec Lightwood. He was cute- _gorgeous_ even- and he was definitely gay. He'd seen it in school that he couldn't be straight. Not that he wasn't manly...

He was just Magnus' type.

Magnus pushed through the crowd to him, then leaned up against a wall next to him. "Hey."

Alec looked at him, and his eyes went wide as he looked him up and down. It was probably because Magnus was incredible sexy.

"Glitter," Alec muttered.

_Oh_, Magnus thought, _that too_.

Alec blinked. "I mean hi," he blushed slightly. He was cute.

Magnus smiled. "I'm Magnus Bane."

"I know," said Alec. "I mean..." he blushed again. "I'm Alec- Lightwood."

Magnus chuckled. "I know."

Alec looked up at him, looking slightly embarrassed, but also... intrigued. Magnus may like Alec yet.

* * *

Jace threw his head back and laughed. "You're kinda stubborn, aren't you?"

Clary locked her jaw, and crossed her arms over her chest. It was damp, and Clary remembered why she originally came in here.

She walked over to the sink, took a disposable hand towel, and ran water over it, then began dabbing at the sticky spot on her dress.

"That dress looks like the one Isabelle wore to my house for my fifteenth birthday," Jace said.

"It _is_ Isabelle's," Clary muttered, still dabbing.

"... You're wearing Isabelle's clothes?" Jace sounded amused.

Clary bit her tongue, wondering why she'd told him. "She made me," she glanced at his face in the mirror. He was looking her up and down, eyes lingering lower.

Clary turned scarlet, and spun around to face him. She glared at him.

Jace raised an eyebrow- which instantly made Clary more mad. Why would everyone do that but her? "What's your problem anyway?" Jace asked. "You're very hostile."

"Well, you're a douchebag," Clary crossed her arms over her chest again.

Jace chuckled. "So, are you here hiding, too?"

Clary furrowed her brow. "What? No. Someone spilled their drink on me. Is that why _you're_ here?"

Jace pursed his lips. He looked like he was debating on whether or not to tell her. "Yes."

"Who from?" Clary wasn't particularly interested, but she was bored.

Jace looked like he was in thought. "Kaelie, Seelie, Camille... They all want to kiss me at midnight, but they can't if I'm not there, can they?" he looked mischievous.

Clary rolled her eyes. A boy hiding from girls lining up to kiss him, and Clary had never been kissed.

Jace chuckled. "You think I'm shallow, don't you?"

"Yes," she said without hesitation.

Jace chuckled again. "What about you? Who're you kissing as midnight?"

Clary felt herself blush. "None of your business."

Jace chuckled. "Is that gangly boy you're always with your boyfriend?"

Clary frowned. Did he mean Simon? "Simon isn't '_gangly_'. And he _isn't_ my boyfriend."

Jace looked amused. "Does _he_ know that?"

Clary glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jace chuckled again.

Clary sighed. She couldn't stand it anymore. She went to the shelf, took the door knob, and began to try to open the door again. After a few minutes of trying that, Clary hit the door with her fist out of frustration.

"Careful," said Jace. "You could break your hand."

Clary spun around, about to make a comeback when she saw he was sitting on a randomly placed chair, playing with his iphone.

"... You had a phone this whole time?!" Clary exploded. Her cell phone was in Simon's pocket.

Jace glanced up at her. "Oh, yeah."

Clary stomped over to him, and tried to take his phone. He held it away, a crooked smile on his face. She grabbed at it again, but he moved it to behind the chair. Clary growled under her breath.

"Ask nicely," said Jace.

Clary crossed her arms over her chest. "Why?"

"Because you want to get out of here, and I couldn't care less."

Clary rolled her eyes and sighed. "Can I please use your phone?" she tried to sound sincere.

Jace held out his phone, smiling.

Clary took it, and muttered a thank you. The began dialing Simon's number. She put the phone to her ear, and waited while it rang.

_"Hey, you've reached the Key master. Are you the gatekeeper?"_

Clary snorted, and hung up. That was his voicemail message. It made Clary laugh every time. She dialed again. No answer. Clary dialed one more time, and the phone beeped. Clary looked at the screen. It said 'low battery' in the corner.

Clary cursed under her breath, and gave Jace his phone back.

"Sorry," said Jace, putting his phone into his pocket.

Clary shrugged. "I guess we're just gonna have to wait."

A small smile came to Jace's lips. "I guess so."

* * *

Isabelle looked at her phone screen. It was eleven thirty. "Half an hour to midnight," she said.

Simon looked nervous. "Where _is_ she?" he pulled out his phone and began scrolling through the contacts.

Isabelle and Simon had been talking for hours now. Simon was into a lot of video games, and nerdy things, but Isabelle actually didn't mind hearing him talk about them. She wondered why.

Simon put the phone to his ear, and his eyes widened when they heard another phone ringing. Simon reached into his pocket, and pulled out a second phone. Simon hung up his phone, and put them both back into his pockets. "Clary left her phone with me," he looked at Isabelle, a worried look on his face. "Where could she have been for _three_ _hours_?"

Isabelle pursed her lips. "Well..." she joked, glancing at Simon.

His eyes were wide. "She wouldn't," he didn't sound as if he were sure.

Isabelle laughed. "Simon, I'm sure she's fine. Relax, okay?"

Simon sucked in a breath, then exhaled it. He took a sip from his plastic cup that said his name in it, written in sharpie.

Isabelle touched his shoulder reassuringly. "Simon, I'm sure she's fine. Could Clary Fray really get into any trouble?"

Simon sighed. "You know, you're probably right," he gave a weak smile.

"Twenty five minutes to midnight," someone called. A couple of people whooped, and Isabelle smiled. Only twenty five more minutes till some lucky boy was gonna kiss her.

* * *

"There he is," said Camille Belcourt, spotting Magnus Bane in the main room, sitting on the red sofa, talking and laughing by the fire.

"Is that _Alec Lightwood_?" asked Kaelie.

"I don't think I've ever seen him laugh before," said Seelie.

"Black hair and blue eyes," Camille muttered. "His _weakness_," she hissed.

"Are you gonna kiss him at midnight?" asked Aline, coming up beside her.

"We'll see." Camille tossed her long blonde hair out of her face, and shot a glare at Isabelle's brother. The Lightwoods were gorgeous, Camille thought, but they didn't have the best social skills. Isabelle and Alec's only friend was Jace Wayland, and god only knew why.

"I'm going in," said Camille.

"Wait," said Kaelie, catching her arm. "You need more lip gloss."

Camille turned back to Kaelie, who held out her tube of shiny, light pink gloss. Camille applied a layer, then handed it back.

"Good luck," said Aline.

Camille made her way over to Magnus and Alec, letting her hips sway as she did. "Hey Magnus," she said flirtatiously, stopping in front of him.

Magnus looked up at her, annoyed. "Camille, I'm busy."

Camille's green eyes darted to Alec- who was also looking at her- then darted back. "He can wait. We need to talk."

Magnus rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms and legs. "If you're going to try again to pathetically apologize for cheating on me, then I don't want to hear it."

Camille was taken aback. She wasn't expecting that. She was expecting Magnus to come crawling back.

"I don't love you anymore, and I'm not interested in your games."

Alec was looking back and forth between the two.

"This isn't about that Magnus," Camille lied, putting on her innocent, vulnerable look and batting her eyelashes. "This is about... something personal," she tried to act like she was talking about her sick dog or something. Magnus would always break at that.

Magnus sighed. "I'll be right back," he said to Alec.

Camille smiled.

Magnus stood up, and followed Camille through the kitchen, and out the back door.

The night had cold air, and Camille could see her breath. She turned around to face Magnus.

He wasn't looking at her with love, or even with a _liking_. He was looking at her as if she was his loser sister coming to him only for money.

"I lied," she said, trying to sound kind, and innocent.

Magnus groaned, and rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Just hear me out," Camille took him by his shoulders, and he looked at her hand, then back at her. "I'm sorry," she said. "Cheating on you was a mistake. I guess I was just scared because... Because you seemed very permanent to me, and the idea of any possibility of being able to stay with someone... it scares me."

None of this was true, of course, but her words flowed like honey. She could see Magnus beginning to let his guard down already, which brought a slight smile to her lips.

She let her hands slowly run down from his shoulders, down his arms, and to his hands, and clutched them.

"Magnus, I love you, and I want to be with you," she didn't- love him, that is. She liked being with Magnus, and hated when she saw him with other girls, or guys, but she didn't love him. And she didn't want to be tied to him, either. Maybe next time he wouldn't find out about the other guy.

Magnus looked at her with meaningful eyes, and he looked honest, and soft. "No, Camille," he said with feeling.

Camille was taken aback. "What?"

Magnus pulled his hands from hers. "I'm sorry Camille, but I can't forgive you for what you did. Not to mention this apology is nothing like you."

Camille struggled to keep up her front. "Magnus, I wanna change. I want to be a better person-"

"Just stop," Magnus sounded emotional. He still loved her, she could tell. "I don't want to get back with you, Camille, and I want you to leave me alone."

Camille was surprised. This time, her real emotions began to surface. "But-"

"As a New Years gift, could you please leave me alone?"

"Wha-"

"I don't want you to keep crawling back to me, because every time, I'm going to say no."

Camille's jaw snapped shut. "_Crawling_?!"

Magnus began to look amused now.

"I'm not _crawling_!" she exploded. "I'm just trying to _apologize_!"

"I don't want to hear from you again, Camille. Goodbye," he walked back into the house.

Camille blinked. What the hell was that?

* * *

"So how'd you end up here anyway?" asked Jace, who was now taking a turn sitting on the floor while Clary got the chair.

"What do you mean?" asked Clary.

"No offence, but how'd a girl like you end up at Isabelle's party?"

Clary felt like this would be a good time to raise one eyebrow, but instead, she shrugged. "I'm Isabelle's lab partner. She invited me. I wasn't gonna come, but Simon wanted to. I think he likes Isabelle," Clary smiled fondly at the thought of her friend.

"Simon is that guy you came with?" Jace asked.

Clary nodded. "What about you? Why're you here if you're just going to hide out in the bathroom anyway?"

Jace let out a heavy sigh, and looked at the floor. "I didn't want to go home."

Clary tilted her head to the side, suddenly curious why Jace Wayland would go to some girl's party, then hide within her house just so he wouldn't have to go home. "Why?"

Jace glanced up at her and gave a small, knowing smile. "I don't have the best relationship with my parents..." he hesitated. "I'm actually in foster care."

Clary's eyes went wide. She wasn't expecting anything like this. "You're... You're _adopted_?" Clary was shocked.

Jace nodded solemnly, looking back at the floor. "The Waylands don't particularly like me. They sign me up for football, and give me a roof over my head, but I'm out most days."

Clary wasn't sure what to say. "I... I'm sorry."

Jace chuckled, then looked up at her. "I don't understand why people apologize for things that aren't their fault."

The corners of Clary's lips curled up slightly. "I'm not apologizing- not really. It's... It's more of a way of empathizing," she explained. "Like I'm saying I'm sorry you're unhappy."

Jace gave her a long, meaningful look.

There was something about Jace that made Clary feel safe somehow, like she trusted him.

She looked at her lap as she told him her story. "I have a complicated family situation, too," she could feel him watching her intently. "My dad, he's... He's a bad man," she glanced up at him. He was watching her intently. She looked back down at her lap. "My mom took me when I was a baby, and ran. She had to change our names and everything. My name was originally _Seraphina_ or something." She looked back up at him. He was watching her curiously, as if he was thinking.

Clary had no idea why she'd told him that. She had only told Simon that. Of course, she'd only found out this past year...

"I could see that," said Jace, smiling slightly. "You as a Seraphina I mean."

Clary smiled slightly, and looked at her feet. "I'd... _appreciate_ if you didn't tell anyone that. It's kind of... a secret."

"Hey, what happens in this bathroom stays in this bathroom," said Jace.

Clary laughed, and he chuckled. She looked up at the clock on the wall. "Eleven fifty. Ten minutes to midnight."

Jace looked up at the clock, too. "When's your curfew?"

"Two," she looked back at him. "Yours?"

Jace shrugged. "I don't think they care. As long as I say I'm alive, I'm not sure I have one."

Clary gave him a small, sympathetic smile.

She realized it had been ten minutes since they'd switched seats, and stood up. She walked over to where he was, and sat next to him. "You can have the chair if you want." Jace was now fairly close to her. Clary had to tilt her head back to look him in the eye.

A smile played at the corners of Jace's lips. "I'm fine here, actually."

Clary looked at the floor, letting her red curls fall in her face so he couldn't see her blush.

* * *

"Five minutes to midnight!" someone called loudly, and stopped the music. Everybody cheered.

Isabelle looked at Simon next to her and smiled. "Are you excited for the new year?"

Simon shrugged. "I guess. Well, next year is the year I become a senior, so yes," he smiled. "And the new version of Halo is coming out."

Isabelle laughed.

"What about you? Are you excited?" Simon took a sip of his drink.

Isabelle shrugged. "I don't actually have anything to look forward to."

"Do you have any resolutions?"

Isabelle frowned. She'd never been one for resolutions.

"Oh," Simon set down his cup on the counter. "A new year's resolution is-"

Isabelle laughed again. "I know what it _is_, I just don't have any."

Simon pushed his glassed up from the bridge of his nose. "Well, maybe you could change that this year."

Isabelle looked at a spot in the distance, and expelled a breath. What should she change about herself? "I should really date a nice guy," she said absentmindedly, almost forgetting he was there.

"That's a good one," said Simon, pulling her attention back to him. "Any more?"

Isabelle pursed her lips. "... I should really _do_ something, you know?"

Simon furrowed his brows, and shook his head.

"Like leave New York. I never have."

Simon's eyes widened. "You've never left New York?"

Isabelle shook her head. "Alec and I were both born in this house," she glanced around at it. "I've never left New York, I've never gone rock climbing, I've never flown- at all."

"Well..." Simon put his hands in his pockets. "... Maybe I could help you with that resolution."

Isabelle looked at him.

"I mean, if you want," he looked at his shoes.

Isabelle smiled. "I'd like that."

Simon looked back up at her.

"Ten, nine, eight..." everyone began counting down.

"Goodbye two thousand seven," said Simon.

"Five, Four, Three..."

Isabelle smiled. "Would you help me with the first one?"

Simon's eyes widened.

"One, HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Isabelle and Simon leaned towards each other, and their lips met.

This kiss was different from the others Isabelle had had. This kiss wasn't aggressive, or urgent, or full of lust. This kiss was gentle, tender, sweet... She noticed he also tasted like strawberries. She giggled.

"Are you wearing lip gloss?" she asked, her lips brushing his as she spoke.

Simon seemed to stiffen. "It's lip balm."

Her eyes opened, and she was looking at his brown eyes through his glasses.

"Boys get chapped lips, too," he insisted.

Isabelle just giggled again, and kissed him.

* * *

"Almost midnight," said Alec, looking at his phone.

Magnus smiled. "What are you going to do at midnight?" Magnus asked playfully.

Alec glanced up at him, and blushed.

Magnus chuckled. "I'm only teasing."

Alec put his phone back into the pocket of his holed jeans. "What are your resolutions this year?" he asked.

The corner of Magnus' mouth twitched. "I don't _do_ resolutions."

Alec chuckled lightly.

"I like to do what I want when I want, not do them because I'm obligated," Magnus took the opportunity to stretch his arms out, then put one across the back of the couch, nearly around Alec.

Alec seemed to notice, and blushed slightly. "You're pretty spontaneous, aren't you?" said Alec, not looking him in the eye. Magnus was pretty sure he knew what he was hinting at.

"I like to think so. Especially when it comes to love."

Alec looked up at this.

Magnus made sure to look directly into his pretty blue eyes when he said this. "When I see something I like, I just go for it. I don't let anything hold me back, like another guy or girl, or gender..."

Alec was looking into his eyes, too. He swallowed.

Magnus was pretty sure Alec was still in the closet, but that just made Magnus want to pull him out.

"Ten, nine, eight..." everyone began counting down.

Magnus smiles a crooked smile. "Ready for the New Year?" he asked Alec.

"Six, five..."

Alec took a deep breath. "Hell yeah."

"Three, two..."

Alec didn't wait, he grabbed the sides of Magnus' face, and kissed him full on the mouth.

Magnus was a little surprised at first, but immediately kissed him back. He put his hands on Alec's waist, and their kiss deepened. It didn't really seem like the kind of kiss you would kiss people you just met with, but more as if they were dating for a long time. Magnus liked it.

After about half a minute of this, Magnus pulled back about an inch. "... Wow."

* * *

"So there's this really great noodle place by Simon's house," said Clary. "And there was this super snobby waitress-" Clary started laughing, remembering the story.

Jace and Clary were still sitting on the floor, talking. Clary had all but forgotten that they were locked in the bathroom. Jace listened, and there was the occasional snort from him, of curve of his lips.

"And she," she tried to suppress her laughter. "She heard Simon say something about what a terrible waitress she was, and she," Clary took a few breaths to stop her laughing. "She put hot chili flakes in Simon's noodles."

Clary gave into her laughter, and Jace chuckled.

"You should've seen his face!" She laughed.

"I had an experience that was a little like that," Jace said, grinning and amused grin. Whether it was because Clary was laughing so hard, or because he thought the story was funny, Clary didn't know.

"Oh yeah?" she said once her laughing had died down.

"I was at this diner, Taki's, and I tried to look up the waitress' skirt..."

Clary raised her eyebrows.

"I was twelve," he clarified. "Anyway, I don't know what she put in my lemonade, but the next thing I knew, I was running down the street in the middle of traffic with antlers on my head."

Clary laughed.

"Oh, and I had no clothes on," Jace added.

Clary laughed harder, and so did Jace.

Once their laughter died down, Clary looked at the clock. "Oh. It's thirty seconds to midnight."

"Begin the countdown," said Jace. "Wow, end of the year."

"Regrets?" Clary asked, looking at him.

He looked at her, and a small, playful smile came to his lips. "Not introducing myself to you sooner."

Clary blushed, despite herself. She glanced at the clock. Twenty five seconds.

"You?"

Clary thought for a few seconds. "I should've studied more."

Jace laughed. "_You should've studied more_," he shook his head. "You're an interesting girl, Clary."

Fifteen seconds.

"What about resolutions?" Clary asked. "Have any?"

Jace turned his head, glancing at the clock, then looking back at her. "I'm going to start studying, actually."

Clary raised her eyebrows.

"You?"

Ten seconds.

"I'm going to start putting myself out there. I don't do that enough."

A smile came to Jace's lips.

Five seconds.

"Why not start now?" he said quietly. Clary felt her breath stop. When had they gotten so close?

Four seconds.

Jace and Clary were facing each other, only inches apart. Clary could feel the heat radiating off his body. Her heart began to pound.

Three seconds.

Clary took in a slow, shaky breath. she was pretty sure she knew what he'd meant, and if she was right...

Two seconds.

Clary had never been kissed before.

One second.

"Happy New Year, Clary," Jace said quietly. He was looking at her meaningfully, and he seemed more serious than she'd seen him ever. Then again, they'd just met.

"Happy New Year," she whispered.

Then Jace slowly came down, and kissed her. In that second, Clary felt like she was seeing through space and time. Jace's kiss was firm, but tender, and he tasted like something unfamiliar to Clary. Maybe it was him.

The kiss lasted for four seconds before Jace's lips parted from her's. Clary's eyes fluttered open, and she looked at him. He looked as dazed as she felt. They both stayed there for a few seconds, lips parted and looking at each other.

Clary heard the door open, and turned. There was a young boy there in his pajamas looking very confused.

"Hey Jace," he said. "... Did you guys get stuck in here?"

"Um... Yes," said Jace, standing up.

Clary looked up at him. He offered a hand, and helped her stand up. Clary was blushing still from the kiss.

"Thanks Max," said Jace, not releasing Clary's hand as he walked out.

Jace took Clary down the stairs, hauling her by her hand.

"Wait, Jace..."

Jace stopped at the landing, and turned to her. Clary could feel some eyes on her from the crowd, but tried to ignore them.

Jace smiled at her. "I had fun."

Clary smiled and blushed. "I did, too."

"Tell you what," Jace took her hand, and pulled her the rest of the way down the stairs, and through the crowd.

Clary saw a good amount of girls glaring at her, and felt uncomfortable.

Jace took her to a desk, and opened it, pulled out a piece of paper, and a pen. He ripped the piece of paper in half, and began writing on one of them.

After a few seconds, he handed her the piece of paper. "My number," he said. "Can I have yours?"

Clary smiled slightly. She'd never gotten a boy's number- besides Simon, but that didn't really count. Clary took the other piece of paper, and wrote down her name and number.

Jace put the paper into his pocket. "Well I'll see you around, _Clary Fray_."

Clary smiled too. "I hope so, _Jace Wayland_."

He gave her a small peck on the lips, then disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

**The Lightwood's house was based off of my old house, and in the bathroom at the top of the stairs, the door handle always broke off, leaving people stranded in there all the time :P**

**Well, I hoped you liked it! Happy New Year! The playlist is on my website :)**

**Wisterian Princess**

**Twitter Username: WisterianPrince**


End file.
